This invention relates to cut glass panels, and more particularly to a method of molding cames between the glass pieces of a cut glass panel.
This invention is an improvement over the prior art method of molding cames between glass pieces of a cut glass panel such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4.068,441 comprising the steps of positioning the glass pieces on a mold having grooving in the upper surface thereof with the edges of each glass piece spaced from the edges of the adjacent glass pieces in a predetermined pattern and with the spaces between adjacent glass pieces above the grooving, introducing adhesive material into the spaces to fill the grooving and the spaces between the glass pieces, and allowing the adhesive to set to form a T-section came having webs and flanges on one side of the glass pieces for securing the glass pieces together into a cut glass panel. When viewed from one side, (i.e., the decorative side) the panel formed by the prior art method simulates a leaded cut glass panel with lead cames between adjacent glass pieces and flanges over the spaces between the glass pieces. However, when viewed from the other side, (i.e., the unfinished side), the prior art panel does not have a flange and, thus, does not resemble a leaded cut glass panel. Moreover, excess adhesive material is often inadvertently spread on the glass pieces and air bubbles often form in the adhesive material at the unfinished side of the panel during the molding process, thereby giving the unfinished side of the panel an undesirable appearance. While it is possible to trim off the excess adhesive and with it some of the air bubbles to improve the appearance of the unfinished side of the prior art glass panel, the panel still is not satisfactory for those applications where the panel is to be viewed from both sides. A further problem with the prior art panel is that in order to achieve sufficient bonding strength between the cames and the pieces of glass, the edges of the glass pieces must be roughened, such as by "frosting" or "penciling" the edges of each glass piece, which operation is costly and time-consuming.